Time Made Up
by hpdragon010
Summary: What happens when Effie wants to come home after the war? How will either of them adjust to their new life? Haymitch and Effie work on a new and unfamiliar relationship. Rated T... for now. Almost done!
1. Chapter 1

Haymitch Abernathy stood at the gate, watching his geese. He would occasionally throw a stale piece of bead into the pen. He watched them, waddling around, pecking at the ground for more food. He would watch them fight for the bread. It reminded him of something. But he wouldn't let himself think of that. He took a swig of his whiskey, or whatever it was. Haymitch didn't really know, nor did he care. It was his first drink in a while. The move was so natural to him, so familiar that he didn't realize what he was doing. When he finally did realize, he threw the bottle at the side of the house, and it shattered into pieces.

He muttered something indistinguishable at the geese and walked back into the house. He went directly into the kitchen, got something to eat, and sat down on the couch in the living room. He turned on the TV. He could actually do this now that there wasn't any Capitol propaganda streaming. Instead, there was news of rebuilding after the war. After he got bored of watching that, he turned off the tv, and once again went to the kitchen. The pile of mail was staring at him. He had gotten it early this morning and hadn't bothered to look through it. But there was this one particular piece of mail, in a soft lilac envelope, that caught his attention. He reached for it; the new capitol emblem was engraved on the right upper hand corner. He slowly opened it and started reading.

_Haymitch,_

_I don't really know why I'm writing this or asking you, but I just have to get it out. The capitol here is torture. Not literal torture, but I don't think I can bear to stay here anymore. I don't have anyone else. Please, I need to get out of here. _

_Effie T._

Haymitch stared at the letter in his hand with shock. He couldn't believe what he was reading. After the war, he had gone back to District 12 with Peeta and Katniss. He had immediately quit drinking, cold turkey. He did it for Katniss. She was broken. So broken, he feared for the worst. Peeta was not too far off, although he was certainly helping Katniss get back to normal. Well at least until she could eat, drink and take care of her basic needs. Haymitch spent his days checking on Katniss and Peeta. He had nothing better to do. He would run errands. He would clean, but that was rare. He would sit down with Katniss and hold her when Peeta was not around to. Haymitch would protect Katniss when Peeta would have one of his episodes. Peeta rarely harmed her, but Haymitch stayed just in case. He knew Peeta loved her. Peeta loved her with every fiber of his being. That kind of love made Haymitch miss _her_. Constantly.

Haymitch found himself missing her more as the days went on. He missed her constant nagging, her subtle insults, and her crude smiles. He missed her eyes. He missed her. If anyone had said to him five years earlier that he would have fallen for a capitol woman, he would have laughed, and then probably gotten drunk, more so than he already was. That's why the letter in his hand surprised him so much; it scared and excited him at the same time. He read it over and over.

Haymitch didn't have to think twice about his decision. He would write back to her immediately. He needed her here with him, to hold, have her cry on his shoulder. He hoped she would say yes. He hoped she would come home. He got out a pen and paper, and started writing.

_Effie,_

_If you need to get out of there, you would be more than welcome to stay in District 12. With me. I know it's not much, but you will be surrounded by people you know and that care about you. I don't want you in the capitol if it tortures you. I want you to be happy again. I'm so sorry Effie; there is a lot I need to apologize for. I hope I can make it up to you. Please. You are more than welcome to come and stay._

_Haymitch_

He signed his name and put it in an envelope and addressed it to match the one on the purple envelope he had been sent. Haymitch made a quick trip to the post office at the train station. He wondered how long it would take for her to reply. He had all that time to think about what the future could hold for him and possibly Effie.

* * *

**A/N please review! my first story, should i continue it? what to you want to happen? ideas? i have my own, but what do you want to see? I live for reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Effie Trinket woke with a start. She had been screaming, she knew that much, because her throat throbbed with exceeding pain. Her cheeks were wet, she had been crying. She hated waking up after her nightmares. They always left her confused and dazed, scared for her life. It took her usually several minutes to calm down and accept that she was safe in her own bed in the capitol. At least that was what she told herself. In reality, it wasn't very safe at all. Her own apartment kept memories of the nights that the peacekeepers had come and tortured her right in her apartment. Then she was later dragged away by the peacekeepers, bound and gagged, drug to a solitary cell next to the prep team, and was treated the same way as her neighboring cellmates.

She got up out of her silk bed, and stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing a natural bra with a matching pair of underwear. She drew her eyes to the scars on her shoulder. Flaws. She hated them. She hated herself for having them. Next, her eyes came to her breasts, perfectly rounded in form but scars covered the top of them. Actually, scars covered every part of her body, from her neck to her feet. One particular large scar ran from the outer swell of her right breast all the way down to her hip. Effie traced it with her fingers. Her face was left untouched, except for a small scar high up on her forehead. Tears leaked from her eyes again. She couldn't stop them, nor did she want to. She was no longer beautiful.

The clock read 4:41 in the morning when she realized she should look at the time. She wasn't going to get back to sleep, that was for sure. It was too late to try to go back to sleep, especially when she'd just have to wake up in an hour. Effie dried what she could of her eyes and got into some comfortable clothes. She didn't dress like a capitol citizen anymore. Well, technically she did, but some part of her just wasn't as much enthusiastic as she had been before the war. Instead of her crazy colored outfits that hugged her quite tightly, she now wore comfortable jeans, a nice silk shirt and of course, her crazy stilettos.

Effie Trinket made her way to the kitchen, taking her time. She grabbed a mug from one of the cupboards and set it on the counter next to the tea kettle. She took the kettle and proceeded to make herself a strong cup of peppermint tea. As she waited, she looked around the apartment, which she received after getting the job as an escort….. An escort…. Effie Trinket thought back to the very beginning to where she first got the job. Her first day, she was so excited. For one, she got to help in the event that she looked forward to all year, and second, she was working with the man that she had a secret crush on when he was in the games. She wanted to meet him so badly. His grey eyes were something she had never seen before, and Effie thought they were the most beautiful color. He was tall, rugged and handsome, so much more handsome than all the other tributes that year. She was rooting for him since the beginning. And he had won. She couldn't have been happier, until she got the job. She thought she had died and gone to heaven, she was so excited to meet him.

Her first day on the job, she had jittery nerves. She arrived in district 12, late the day before the reaping. She had so much to do, so much to organize and plan. They took her to a guest suite in the train station that they had made for Capitol escorts. She spent the rest of the day planning. The next day, she didn't even remember she was meeting Haymitch until she saw his name on the planner. She had to retrieve him from the 4th house in the Victor Village. She made her way through the small district to the victor village. It looked like any other village, except it looked more empty than most. Of course, she thought, no one ever wins in this district. _Except for Haymitch_. He was different. He could fight for his life, outwit the others. He was worthy to be here. She walked up the steps to the house and knocked on his door. A few moments passed before she heard any sounds. A crash was the first thing she heard followed by a curse word that she wasn't too particularly fond of. Stumbling footsteps got louder and louder until the door was slowly opened. A tall man, with dark hair stood before her, his bloodshot grey eyes pierced through her blue ones. He had a bottle of some sort of alcohol in his hands and it appeared as if he hadn't shaved in a couple of days.

She stood looking at him, taking in his appearance before she realized that Haymitch was staring at her quizzically. "Oh, I'm sorry, it was rude of me to stare and not introduce myself. My name is Effie Trinket and I am the new escort for District 12." She extended her hand, but he did not reach out to shake it. Instead, he stared at her with narrow eyes. She heard him mutter something along the lines of "no better than the last" and push the door closed. It didn't slam or even shut, but it wasn't like he was inviting her in, which was rude. He clearly was not ready to go in his state. She pushed the cracked door slightly open and followed him inside. Effie finally got him through the door though, with some effort and time. She quickly realized that this was not the man that had won the games 11 years ago. He had definitely changed, and her warmth towards him quickly turned into despise. To this day, he had remained that changed man.

Effie jumped and twitched as the tea kettle shrieked at her, startled by the sudden noise. She grabbed her tea off of the counter and went to go sit down at her breakfast bar. It was still really early, so she couldn't really do anything. She let her mind wander, and it ended up at the Games. Of course, that's where it always went. She felt so guilty. She always had, from her first Hunger Games. After she got to know the tributes personally, she sent them off. She felt like her heart was breaking into pieces. She knew they were going to die. They didn't have the charisma that victors had, and even if they did, it was still a slim chance that they _would_ actually win. Growing up, she just thought of the tributes as entertainment on a television screen. Now that she personally knows them, her outlook had changed. They were innocent children, scarred, on their way to their imminent death. She wanted to quit after the first year. But she didn't. She doesn't know why, but she just kept going, keeping up her capitol appearances. No longer did she need to do that, and no longer was she the Effie Trinket of the Capitol. She had changed.

* * *

**A/N The last chapter I wrote/published in literally 5 minutes, so all you haters out there, it wasnt that good. This one's a little better(hopefully) and I plan on having lots more! But I wanna hear what you want to happen! **


	3. Chapter 3

Haymitch woke from another nightmare. Of course he was used to it by now, having 24 years of nightmares tends to become a routine. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the whiskey bottle. He took a big swig and swallowed painfully. Drowning his sorrows in alcohol, that's what he does, that's what he's always done. Perhaps sometime in the future, he won't need to do it, but for now, it's better than what would happen if he didn't.

His geese started to honk at him, and it was early in the morning. This was not, in any means, right. Sometimes he wished that he had never bought geese. But then he remembers why he did. It was Effie's suggestion. It was more of a snide comment than a suggestion, but he still remembered it.

"You couldn't even take care of a flock of geese let alone two teenagers!" Effie shouted during a fight they were having. He was too drunk to even think of a comeback quick enough.

Effie had always been the annoying selfish Capitol woman that she had first presented herself to be. He hadn't wanted to see past that at first. All her proper manners and her punctuality and her…. Capitolness. Naturally that's why he hated her at first, because she was from the capitol. But then as the years started to roll by, kids killed two at a time, he realized that she wasn't at all the woman he thought her to be. She actually had a heart, especially for the kids. She would break down after the kids would die. She told him everything she was feeling and he would pat her shoulder, too awkward to do anything else.

After a couple of years, Haymitch realized that Effie could be called a friend. Well, to be exact, his only friend. It was a sad truth that he accepted, or drank to. Haymitch didn't let anyone close to him for a reason. The capitol killed off everyone he cared about, and here was capitol herself, parading around in her high heels and ridiculous dress. He hated all that makeup she wore, and her wig. He had never seen her without it. He at one point hoped that she would be pretty underneath all of that. But then he realized that he didn't care. She was still a woman from the capitol, a friend, yes, but still a woman from the capitol. That fact simply could not be erased. Haymitch thought she would never change from the capitol propaganda woman she was, even if she wanted to. Effie could never be free of the background she carried with her.

Somehow, Haymitch still cared for her. Somehow, he wanted her out of the capitol, away from all the harm that it would cause her. He didn't want her to suffer. He thought that District 12 would be a lot safer than the possible fear and uprising and hate in the capitol that was bound to happen.

Haymitch knew that Effie could start a new life here in District 12. He knew she would be happy here. Well, he hoped she could be happy. Haymitch was surprised that he cared or even thought about Effie this much. It was making him anxious, waiting for Effie to arrive at District 12. Haymitch started cleaning his house, something that has never been done before. He had his phone fixed. He got a spare bedroom ready for her. It was very strange behavior indeed. But Haymitch was determined to make Effie a suitable home. Especially since she was from the capitol, he somehow wanted to impress her, show her that he's changed from the insufferable man he used to be.

He was going crazy, surely. He had never cleaned his house. He was too drunk to think about cleaning his house. His house was always in a state of disarray and it never smelt good. But it was home to Haymitch, as home as it got. His true home had been destroyed by the capitol. His home was with his family, and his friends. His home had been destroyed 26 years ago. He hadn't been home in 26 years. This time, he was determined to make it a home to both him and to Effie.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy. This chapter is a little shorter but the next chapter is going to be longer! Thank you so much for all the awesome feedback! I love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter... I litterally rewrote twice. I got halfway through each time with an idea, just to come up with something else that seemed to work better. I dont know how this will work so please tell me! I should be making new chapters every week, and if i'm not, please feel free to yell at me. I dont have a life, so i'm probably just procrastinating. If you read this chapter, please review! Anonymous reviews are allowed!**

Effie woke up with a throbbing headache. One spot in particular hurt, at the back of her head. She lifted her fingers up to the back of her head, and felt around. Her hands came across crusty material that crumbled when she rubbed it, dried blood. What had she done last night? She then realized she wasn't in her bed. The thoughts weren't clear in her head. Where was she? What had happened?

Effie brought her hands from her head to the space behind her back. The texture was cold and rough to the touch. She had opened her eyes, but found that she could not see anything anyway. Everything around her was pitching dark. She started to feel around her, the cold rough textured ground continuing on, up the walls. She started to crawl around on all fours when something prevented her from moving any farther. Something heavy was attached to her ankle. She sensed around the area and her fingers brushed across a heavy chain that sustained to the wall. She was shackled. She was imprisoned. It suddenly dawned on her that she was completely nude, and she had never woken up from her nightmare. Effie was still a prisoner in the Capitol. She had never been set free. All of that was just a dream.

A sob broke from Effie's throat, and she continued to cry. No one was coming to save her. She was all alone, not even her cat for company. She drew her kneed up to her chest, laid her head down on her folded arms and sobbed.

Effie continued in this state until someone rapped on the cell door. It was her food. A slot at the bottom of the door flew open, letting in a stream of light, revealing Effie's exposed state. A tray of slop was shoved through, some spilling on the ground. She reached over and took the bowl of slop and the spoon and ate. She was very hungry, she realized. They didn't feed her much, only about once a day, perhaps every other. She remembered herself being skinnier than she was currently, when had she gained so much weight? Effie felt like she was missing something, like a memory. She couldn't really remember anything, although she swore just yesterday she had been in the same cell. It didn't matter anyway, she was never getting out.

* * *

Haymitch sat on a bench inside the train station. He was waiting for Effie to come out. The train that she was on had just pulled in and was unloading passengers. One after another came out. Passengers dressed like Capitol citizens, and passengers who looked like they belonged in district 10 or 11. Whole families came out, ready to start their new lives after the rebellion. District 12 had been the center of the districts since the rebellion ended. It was constantly getting new people to come and live and help rebuild the district. After a year, District 12 was almost back to normal. Normal doesn't mean the state it was in before the rebellion. District 12 had a constant flow of food. No one was starving anymore. Of course, they didn't have luxurious food like the capitol, but no one was forced to go out and hunt. Katniss still hunted though, and no one stopped her or told her she didn't have to anymore. Katniss needed to hunt to heal. It was the only time she really got to herself. Haymitch understood.

The flow from the train of passengers lessened, and the longer he didn't see Effie, the more he worried. She hadn't come out. Still, he waited patiently until the last passenger would come out.

Haymitch finally got tired of waiting. No one had come out for 5 minutes. He was really starting to worry. Effie wasn't the person to keep someone waiting. If anything, she was punctual. Something had to be wrong. Haymitch walked up to the open train door, and poked his head inside. No one was there, except for a train attendant.

"Excuse me, but was Effie Trinket on this train?" Haymitch asked.

"Effie? Let me look." The train attendant pulled out a tinted transparent piece of technology and with one touch of a finger, turned it on and started flipping through an apparent list of passengers. With a frown, the capitol citizen turned to Haymitch. "I'm sorry; it looks as though she never got on the train. She did buy her ticket though."

Haymitch didn't even give the gentleman a second look. He turned away from him quickly and fled out of the train, the people in the station barely getting in his way as voyaged to his own home. He felt his eyes burning and his sinuses tingling. He had to get out of there, fast. He picked up his walk to a quick brisk, not even bothering to say sorry to the people he knocked over trying to get out. Once outside, stumbling towards the general direction of his house, Haymitch let go. He let go of his anger, his disappointment, and his sadness. He beat his fists on the ground; he tore the weeds from the side of the road. He flipped over trash cans. When he finally made it home, he shot straight towards his locked whiskey cabinet. He unlocked the pad and looked longingly at the bottle. Should he?

Haymitch finally came to the decision that Effie had just blown him off. Of course, he had his entitlement to drink. He felt like he deserved his drink. He took the bottle, opened it, and downed it in record time.

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed it! There's more to come, I promise. I'm not even close to done with this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you all for the wonderful feedback you have been giving me! I hope I am satisfying you with this story! If it's not living up to your expectations, please review or PM me what you want to happen! All suggestions will be considered! This chapter is more action based, or dialogue based, so if you're confused on something, most likely, it will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

Katniss Everdeen banged on Haymitch's door. She hadn't seen him around in days. Haymitch always visited her, every day. He made sure she was functioning at a human level. Of course, Katniss had gotten much better since she first came home to district 12. Her house seemed familiar, although not familiar enough. She felt like she didn't belong in the world anymore. She didn't have anyone to please. The capitol had gotten rid of everything she cared for. It didn't matter to her. However, Haymitch came over every day, got her out of bed, made breakfast for her, and sent her on her day, even though she was reluctant to. Katniss depended on him, and Peeta, for survival. And now Haymitch was nowhere to be found.

"HAYMITCH!" Katniss yelled through the door. "Haymitch, you better open this door!" Katniss banged on the door. After a while of waiting, Katniss went to fetch Peeta. Katniss tried knocking (banging) again to no avail, so Peeta kicked the door, causing the lock and wood beneath it to splinter. Katniss sped through the house, looking for Haymitch, her anger radiating from her body. She finally found him passed out in his bathroom floor. She kicked him, hard. He groaned in his sleep and turned over with his face to the floor and continued in his unconsciousness.

She grabbed a cup from the side of the sink and filled it with water. She mercilessly threw it at his face. Haymitch jumped and opened his eyes.

"Holy Buckets of Water!" Haymitch bellowed, his now wet hair strung all over his unshaved face.

"Get! Up! Haymitch! NOW!" Katniss screamed.

"What is your problem?"

"What is MY problem? YOU! You can't just lock yourself up in your house! This isn't like you!"

"Oh, and I suppose you know me so well. This is exactly what I've done for 26 years!" Haymitch rubbed his face, and used his arms to push him up into a sitting position.

"No it's not! Not for the past year!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I think you'd be ok without me. Everyone else is…"

"What was that?" Katniss asked.

"Nothing. Nothing important." Haymitch mumbled.

"Who said they'd be better off without you, Haymitch?"

"No one. Why are you here?" Haymitch looked up at Katniss.

Katniss took a moment to respond. "I am here because you were there for me, when I wasn't capable of handling myself. You were there for me, so I'm going to be here for you."

Haymitch looked at her with unyielding eyes. "Well I don't need taking care of, sweetheart. I'm doing just fine on my own, have been for 26 years now"

"No, obviously you're NOT taking care of yourself. Or you wouldn't be on the bathroom floor. Now tell me what's wrong. Or else. " Katniss threatened. She crossed her arms.

"Nothing is wrong. All is as it should be. She doesn't belong here." Haymitch stated as a matter-of-factly.

"WHO doesn't belong here?" Katniss inquired.

"Effie." Haymitch indicated.

His statement caught Katniss off guard. Of course Effie didn't belong here. She was a capitol woman. She wouldn't want to live here.

"We all know Effie doesn't belong here, Haymitch. But I'm confused. Why the sudden interest in Effie?" Katniss was more confused than ever now.

Peeta, all this time, was leaning against the wall of the bathroom, intently listening to the conversation before him.

"I'm not interested in Effie, that's the point. If she chooses to blow me off, I don't care. I really, really, don't care. She's absolutely nothing to me." Haymitch, still suffering from a really bad hangover, stumbled as he started to get up.

"Haymitch, you aren't making any sense right now." Katniss said.

"Haymitch, why don't we get you cleaned up, get some food in your system, and then we'll discuss this." Peeta chimed in.

"I don't need you to take care of me! I can… do it myself!" Haymitch raged, even though it hurt his head to shout.

"Fine! We'll leave you alone. But we're coming back this afternoon!" Katniss made sure he wasn't going to fall asleep on the floor again. After he had taken a few steps out of his bathroom and into his bedroom, Katniss grabbed Peeta's hand, entwining their fingers, and promptly stomped out of his house.

Feeling alone again, Haymitch decided to go down stair to…. Well to do something. He wasn't quite sure.

When Katniss and Peeta reached their house, Katniss stopped to think. She turned to Peeta, who was also thinking. "Peeta? … Effie…. How in the world does Effie play into this? I don't understand. He hates her. He hates the capitol."

"I don't know. Do you think he's been in touch with her? I know he hasn't gotten his phone fixed yet. Maybe they could've been writing letters back and forth." Peeta rubbed her shoulder, and started to massage them.

"He said something about Effie blowing him off? I don't understand what happened. I'm so confused." Katniss pushed back the hair in her face with both hands.

"I don't know, Katniss. We should know the answer when we go back over to Haymitch's later. In the meantime, I'll make some brownies, and you can go hunt, or take a nap or whatever you want to do."

"Mmm… ok. " Katniss reached up and kissed him gently.

"I love you" Peeta told Katniss.

"I know, I love you, too." Katniss wrapped her hands around Peeta and buried her face in his chest.

* * *

Haymitch heard a soft knock on his door. He knew who it was. He got up off his seat at his kitchen table and went to the door. He hadn't drank anything today, knowing how much trouble he would be in if he actually consumed alcohol. Haymitch unlocked the door and opened it. Katniss was standing in front of Peeta, her glare no longer angry, but soft and curious. Haymitch stood aside to let her into the house.

As they sat down, Katniss started off by asking, "So about Effie…. What happened and why did she quote on quote, blow you off?"

Haymitch looked at her, and told her the best he could. "Well, a while ago, I received a letter from Effie, saying that she couldn't stay in the capitol any longer. So she asked if she could stay here."

"Here? As in, live with you?" Peeta asked.

"Well… I don't know _exactly_ if it will be with me, I think it was just a general, in District 12."

"OK, I think that would be totally possible, if she wanted to." Peeta said. Katniss stared at Peeta, as if saying 'No, I really don't like Effie, I don't want her here!' Haymitch saw this look too.

"Effie has changed. And she really isn't the capitol woman you know. Or at least she wasn't." Haymitch spoke up in her defense.

"How?" Katniss asked.

"I knew a different Effie than you did. You knew the capitol woman who ordered everyone around, followed schedules, and ordered you into the arena. I saw the woman who hated her job more than anything. She didn't like sentencing children to their deaths. She cried for hours, pretty much through the whole games actually. And after the victor would win, and district 12 tributes were dead, she would go home and cry some more. And I thought that she actually cared for the children…. For me. But I guess not." Haymitch leaned back in his chair.

"So what's the given reason for your current state?" Peeta asked.

"We scheduled for a train, and I waited. She never did show up. The attendant said she never got on the train." Haymitch had a dazed look in his eyes.

Katniss looked at Peeta, and then turned to Haymitch. "Haymitch, I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation. I'm sure Effie wouldn't do that to you. She's too much of a happy peppy person."

"Maybe, but I don't really care anymore. She can have her capitol life."

Katniss suddenly straightened up in her chair.

"I have an idea."

**Please review! Anonymous reviews are allowed! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I sincerely apologize for Katniss being out of character, but this story is not about Katniss, nor Peeta. This is a story about Haymitch and Effie, and someone had to play this role, so I chose to pick on Katniss. I also apologize for taking a little longer to update this week, but I hope you guys are enjoying where this plot line is going. If you want to give your input on a twist in the story, review or send me a PM please, because I have the next few chapters planned out, but beyond that, I don't know yet.**

* * *

Haymitch watched her as she made her way to the phone. Haymitch recently had it fixed. Katniss picked up the phone and started to dial.

"And just what do you think you're doing, darlin?" Haymitch asked.

Katniss remained silent as she waited.

"Yes, connect me to the capitol please." Katniss said in a monotone voice. She waited a bit more. She drummed her fingers on the table on which the telephone was placed. "Connect me to Plutarch Heavensbee please… oh I'm sure he can make an exception….. This is Katniss Everdeen… Thank you." Katniss again waited for a few moments. She looked at Haymitch, who had an indescribable expression on his face. He growled at her before turning to Peeta, who just shrugged his shoulders at him.

After a while of apparently being put on hold, Katniss finally got a hold of someone useful. She listened to the person on the other line.

"Hello?" a familiar voice on the other line articulated.

"Hello Plutarch" Katniss said politely.

"Katniss! I was wondering how you were doing. How have you been?"

"Not so good, but this phone call isn't about me." Katniss said in a more serious tone. "This is about Haymitch. Have you heard anything from Effie lately?"

"Trinket? No, I know she took some time off, to recover, but I think she's been working the last month or so. Why do you ask?"

"We have a… situation," Haymitch looked up at Katniss and glared as she spoke into the phone.

"I don't want Effie here!" Haymitch bellowed.

Katniss continued speaking to Plutarch. "Effie was supposed to come to district 12 a couple of days ago and she didn't come, and Haymitch has been…. Upset about it."

"Haymitch and Effie? Huh, who would have thought! Did she get permission to move?"

"Yes, she had already bought her train ticket."

"And you're sure no other complications were in the way?" Plutarch asked.

"I'm not really sure, this was Haymitch's arrangement. Maybe you should talk to him."

"Pft. I aint talkin! You cant make me!" Haymitch said.

Katniss persisted. "Ok, he's not talking."

Plutarch hesitated. "Well, how about I check the situation out, then I'll call you back, it should be late tonight."

"Thanks Plutarch."

"Anytime." Katniss hung up the phone. Haymitch was looking out the window. While concentrating on something outside, he spoke.

"That was your idea? Call Plutarch? Yeah, let's get the Capitol involved with this! That's just dandy."

"Haymitch, the Capitol is different now, you know that," said Katniss.

"No, No its bloody not! And why are you defending the capitol? Why are you defending Effie? Why are you doing this? This isn't like you!"

"You know what Haymitch? I'm tired of feeling nonexistent! I'm tired of the hurt, of the pain; I'm tired of what the rebellion has done to me! I just want to start over. Ugh, you can deal with your own problems! Peeta, we're going home." Katniss walked civilly towards the door, dragging Peeta behind her.

* * *

Haymitch finally got up out of his living room chair, and went outside into the winter air, without a coat. He let the cold air chill his bones. He didn't care if he was cold. He could stand it. He sniffed around. Around his house smelled like birds. Too many birds. He had bought a couple of geese, and somehow, those turned into more geese. He didn't mind though. The more the merrier he thought, although he had to feed them some time or another. Haymitch grabbed the bad of geese food and went out to the front yard to where they roamed, fenced in, not that it did any good. What a simple life for these geese, pecking at the ground, swimming in the small pond. They have no worries, none what so ever. Haymitch wished life could be that easy. For so long it had. Drinking solved all his problems. He wasn't sober to remember most of his life, and therefore it made it easier to get through it.

Snow had started falling down from the cold wintery sky. Haymitch knew he mustn't stay out her longer, but he did. He embraced the cold flakes. Eventually he couldn't feel his toes, and thus he chose the reason to go inside. He walked back into the door and rubbed his hands together. He thought of starting a fire, and went to get firewood from just outside the door. Once he had one roaring and crackling, he sat down and propped his feet up so where they could regain feeling. Just after he could move them again, the phone rang. Haymitch let out a heavy sigh and lifted himself from the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Hello?" Haymitch answered.

"Haymitch, it's good to hear your voice. This is Plutarch."

"Oh, um…. Have you found anything out about Effie?"

"Yes, I have. It's not a lot, but hopefully it'll be a reason. I tried to locate Effie, and I couldn't. We tried searching her house, her work, her favorite places, and no trace of her. In fact, the last anyone saw of her was on the day she was supposed to take the train to district 12."

Haymitch tried to make sense of what Plutarch had just told him, the alcohol was draining out of his system. "Thank you Plutarch, for the information. It's done a lot of use."

"If you want, Haymitch, I'll send a search party out for her."

Haymitch thought. "That would be fine, but I want to be there too. I want to search for her."

"Alright, consider it done. A train leaves for the capitol tomorrow morning. Be on that train."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I first want to SINCERELY apologize for taking too long to update, school has gotten in the way and I haven't got much done writing wise. I had written half this chapter a week after I updated the last chapter, and never had enough time to finish it. However, I've had a sick day, and have had a lot of time on my hands, so guess what I finished! I've decided that keeping you guys happy with this story is a good thing, so I'll try to update more often. No guarantees though. Anyway, without any further ado, here is the next chapter.**

A soft thump emanated from his bag as Haymitch threw another pair of pants into it. He would pack only what he needed and he needed only the basic necessities. He really only required his wallet, because he was sure Plutarch would supply him with everything he needed, but he felt safer to pack his own things. He paused for a moment before determining he had everything he would need. He fastened up the bag, and walked summarily down the stairs and out the door. He proceeded in the direction of the train station. As Haymitch neared the station, he took notice of all the rebuilding that was happening. It wasn't happening fast, especially compared to the capitol standards, but it definitely progressed more and more every day, since the new arrivals to district 12.

Haymitch thought back to his current situation, why he was running from the home he knew just to go find someone who was of stationary importance in the capitol. When had Effie Trinket become such a high priority in his life? Was he losing his mind? Effie Trinket used to be some capitol woman he had to tolerate for two weeks out of the year, and even then, he wasn't coherent enough to remember it. Now he was rushing off to go and find her, thousands of miles away. How could he think that Effie stood him up? Effie would never do that, would she? High society and everything, she was focused on schedules, so it would be unlikely for her to miss her train. Had she been kidnapped? Did she run away? But what would she be running from, the capitol was her world. She knew how to manipulate it. And yet she said in her letter that she couldn't take it anymore. That brought a thought into Haymitch's mind. No, she couldn't have. She couldn't have done that. Was there any possibility? Haymitch didn't think she had the guts to just end it all. She would have fought for a way out. He quickly disregarded the idea. Effie was in danger, and it was now all Haymitch's fault.

Haymitch could see the station now, in all its… glory. He quickly found his train and boarded it. The train was not scheduled to leave for another 30 minutes. A few train attendants stopped to ask him if he needed anything. He dismissed them; he did not care for anything. His mind was too focused on Effie. He knew that he could do nothing for her until he arrived in the capitol and met with Plutarch. He hardly noticed the entire trip to the capitol when the train finally managed to pull out of the station.

The train arrived some hours later, with Haymitch finally exhausted from thinking, for the first time in his life. He couldn't remember ever being this mentally fatigued. He stumbled out of the train, not intoxicated, but tired. Plutarch and a team of 5 other people were there to greet him, all with mournful faces. Searching for someone was not a happy occasion for anyone, no matter who it was.

Plutarch approached Haymitch. "Welcome, friend. I hope your journey wasn't too long."

"Oh, I hardly noticed it anyway." Haymitch replied.

"Good. I'm glad. Well, we've already started the search, if that's alright with you. We wanted to start as soon as possible."

"That's alright with me. I just want her found." Haymitch stated.

"Well, that's what we're here to do. My team here will help you. They know what they are doing. They helped in searching for the imprisoned capitol members after the Rebellion, so they know where all the capitol hiding places are."

"Excellent. Let's get started, shall we?" Haymitch looked anxious to leave.

"Yes, yes perhaps. However, this is where I must leave you, I'm afraid I have other duties to attend to," Plutarch apologized.

"Thank you for all your help, Plutarch."

"Anything for an old friend." He left Haymitch and the team at the station.

* * *

She dare not open her eyes again. She tended to endure better when her eyes were closed. She could not see anyway, her cell was black as night and as cold as winter. Maybe it was winter, she didn't know. It only seemed like she was in the cell for a few days, but she could have sworn that she had been in this cell for months. When she awoke that first day, her body seemed to be healthy, her figure had filled out, her scars had healed, and her hair was grown back. Now, she sat in the dark, her arm throbbing as a wound was kept open. She tried to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Her maimed arm kept bleeding, it hadn't stopped since a couple of hours ago since she was cut with one of the sharp pointy sticks the guards had. She didn't know what they were; they just hurt when they were thrust into her flesh. The bleeding had slowed down, but she had already lost a lot of blood. She was glad that it was dark, so she wouldn't be impelled to gander at her mutilated body. She was unambiguously naked, very cold, and just now on the verge of losing consciousness.

She was going to die. There was no doubt about it. She has a lot of regrets. She wished she had never signed up to be an escort, never had to deal with the deaths of the children. But then again, if she didn't, she would've never met Octavia, Flavius, Venia, and…. Haymitch. Her mind stopped on his name. Was she glad that she met him? All he had ever been to her was rude, unmannered, and drunk! He was useless when it came to doing his work… Except for the past two years. He had accomplished his work quite well. But he was still a drunk, and that was all he was ever going to be. No thing or person could change that. It doesn't matter anyway; she would never see another living human again.

* * *

Haymitch and the team had gone to every place in the city ever visited by Effie. They had gotten nowhere. In fact, Haymitch was pretty sure that there was no place in the capitol that hadn't been searched by the team. Then again, he didn't know the capitol all that well. He was starting to lose hope. How could he lose Effie now? How could he possibly live without at least knowing she existed? Haymitch decided he wouldn't give up. He wouldn't give up until he found her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Honestly, I think I'm giving up on this story. Yes, I am going to finish it, but it'll only be a few more chapters long. Thanks for all the people who have followed and read and reviewed, you guys have kept me going.**

Effie stared at what she assumed was the ground. She really couldn't see anything. She was just staring down. She had lost too much blood, and she felt the life being drained from her body. Any moment now, whatever force that took her soul from her body was going to arrive. It would probably take her to hell. That's where she probably deserved to be. She deserved to rot into eternity. She was the one who sent innocent children to their deaths every year. It wasn't fair to them. She wasn't the only one who was going to hell, but she knew for sure that she would be going there. It was time for her to die. She had lived her life, not to the fullest, but it was there. She was just there. No one would miss her, she was sure of that. No one would even notice she was gone. No one even noticed she was gone now, locked up in this cell. Nope, she was going to die alone. And that was okay with her. She was a little sad about it, but she could deal with the sadness.

She thought she heard a loud noise come from outside the cell wall. It sounded like… well she couldn't really hear what it sounded like. It was faint to her. Her senses were failing her now. She saw a flash of bright light. It filled her vision. A voice sounded. She heard a voice. She knew now that she was dying. Was this God's voice? God sounded…. Heavenly…. And a lot like Haymitch… Haymitch. She liked the sound of his voice. She smiled. If this was where she was going to spend eternity, she didn't mind. God's voice, or Haymitch's, she didn't really know which one she was going to refer to him as, was fading, the light was dimming, and then she was gone.

* * *

Haymitch and his team were tired. Their feet were sore. It had almost been 5 days of constant searching. They had searched high and low of every building, and had found nothing. They had even checked all the secret passages that Plutarch knew. Nothing, no sign that Effie was there. Or even alive. Haymitch knew this was a hopeless cause. He would never find Effie, he knew that. But that doesn't mean that he would completely surrender. No, no no. He wouldn't give up on Effie. Even if he had to stop searching in the capitol, his soul would be forever searching for hers.

However, his last hope did remain in the one building he had not searched. It was a 6 story building, it looked old and abandoned. His team made his way through every floor, searching for something, anything. They had searched the entire 6 stories, and found nothing. As Haymitch was about to exit the building, he noticed a strange crack in the wall. He should have noticed it first thing, really, but he didn't The crack in the wall was no crack; it was where someone had cut through the cement. This was a secret passage, more secret than he had ever seen. He called his team over and they were able to get the cement wall out. He was staring at a narrow passage, one that was about three feet high and three feet wide. The entire team would have to crawl, so they did. They were armed with guns, and when they reached the end of the tunnel, they crawled out quietly.

They had crawled into a hallway of some sort, with many doors, which must be supporting many rooms. Haymitch suddenly realized they were in a prison. It wasn't a large prison; it must have 10 cells in it. 5 men were in the hallway, guarding the cells. Haymitch quickly got rid of all the men, shooting each one. He then frantically checked all the cells, his team doing the same. One of the team mates called Haymitch over. He ran to the cell door and peered inside.

"EFFIE!" Haymitch yelled. He would have been relieved if she wasn't a lifeless body, limp on the floor. She was naked, bruised and covered with blood. She was thin and she didn't look well at all. This was the second time he's found her in this condition.

"Effie, stay with me!" Haymitch panicked voice sounded. "Sweetheart look at me, please!" Haymitch studied her face. Nothing responded. He thought for a second, that he saw her smile. But then it was gone. "Effie, please!" Haymitch's voice was filling up with tears. He never cried, he was a man. But he didn't care. How could he have let Effie get into this condition again? He left her once, and she ended up this way. How could he bear to live with himself if he knew he let her die again? He couldn't let her die.

* * *

Haymitch stared down at Effie. She had been in a coma for a week now. Her vital signs had gotten better, but she hadn't woken up yet. The doctors said it was just a matter of time, but she was going to wake up.

Plutarch walked into the room, giving Haymitch a smile.

"You found her."

"Yes, I did. It took about a week."

"But I'm glad you found her."

"I wish she would just wake up. I wish I knew that she was still in there, somewhere."

"Haymitch, she's going to wake up, you know that."

"I know." Haymitch replied with a sigh, but hopefully.

"And…" Plutarch started to walk around the bed to the same side that Haymitch stood on, "when she wakes up, I don't want the first thing she sees is a hospital room. I want her to be somewhere comfortable."

"What are you suggesting then?" Haymitch asked with a spark in his eye.

"She will return home with you. She's stable enough to be transported to District 12, and I think it would be better if she woke up there."

"Are you sure, Plutarch?"

"Absolutely."

**A/N Well, another chapter, and I uploaded it within two weeks! I now know where I'm going with this story, but sadly, it has to come to an end. I plan on having a few more chapters and a sudden twist in there. But please review! It's what I life for! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay, I'm pleasing you with another chapter. Yes, it's a cliffhanger, but it's all part of my plan, mwahaha. After you read this chapter, review it and write your responses. I appreciate them. Enjoy the chapter!**

This view of Effie had become a regular occurrence, her frail body swamped inside the sheets of her bed. He couldn't decide if she was too hot or too cold, and she couldn't tell him herself. She hadn't woken up in 2 weeks. The doctors said she would eventually wake up, but it was her decision when. Haymitch has pleaded with her every day to wake up, ever since she was transported to District 12. Here she lay, in the softest sheets that the capitol could provide her, still as a board, yet relaxed. She was still beautiful, in her comatose state. She would always be beautiful to him, especially without all the capitol makeup. She looked natural, serene, unstressed.

Haymitch sat down in his chair beside the bed. He had prepared this room for her, long ago, before she had gone missing. Instead of her personality filling the room like he thought it should have been, there was just pain. Her pain. She looked so helpless, she _was _helpless. He grabbed her hand, a familiar gesture to him. He had held her hand most of the time he sat by her. That's all he felt he did nowadays, sit by her side, waiting for her to wake up. He had often thought about what he would say if she did. That was what frightened him the most, her reaction. He remembered the day she was transported to District 12, what the doctors had said.

* * *

Her body rested on the Gurnee as it was wheeled into the train. He was beside her the whole time. The doctor pulled him aside.

"Haymitch, I am Doctor Marcuse. Plutarch assigned me to go to District 12 with you and Effie. My main concern is her, but I will also be assisting others in the district. I wanted to inform you about the state Miss Trinket might be in when she wakes up," the doctor started.

"She'll be okay, right?" Haymitch asked urgently.

"Of course, physically she'll be fine. Her vitals are almost back to normal. It's all on her timing when she wakes up. It's almost her decision, and there's nothing we can do except wait."

Haymitch let out a breath of relief. "Oh good."

"However," Dr. Marcuse responded, "Miss Trinket's state of mind might not be all that it could be. The blow to her head might have done a lot of damage, and we cannot tell how much until she wakes up and is responsive. So, whenever she wakes up, you need to inform me as soon as possible and we will get some tests up and running."

Haymitch's look of relief turned to that of distress. His Effie, under any kind of pain was unbearable, but now she might have brain damage. It didn't matter to him; he wouldn't leave her, even if she turned out to be a vegetable. If it turned out that she was in a coma for the rest of her life, so be it. He would do everything to keep her alive and safe. He wouldn't put her through the pain of leaving her again.

"I understand." Haymitch whispered after a while.

* * *

It brought pain to Haymitch, his emotions overwhelmed, which in a way, was new to him. Still holding Effie's hand, he spoke to her.

"Effie, please wake up. I need to know you're okay. Wherever you are, I hope you're happy there. I hope that no one is hurting you, because that would be agonizing to me. I never ever again want you to hurt. I… I love you, Effie. I do. I might not act like it, but it's true. I only want what's best for you."

Unfortunately, Haymitch's stomach growled then, and he decided it would be best to get something to eat. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand and stood. Just as he turned to leave, he heard a noise, a soft mewling sound. His head snapped back and looked toward the source of the sound. Could it be? Was she awakening?

He sat back down immediately and picked up her hand in his. His hands were huge, fully covering hers.

"Effie?"

Her eyes fluttered the most movement her tiny body had made in almost two weeks.

"Effie?" Haymitch called her again.

This time, her eyes scrunched up, then opened. Haymitch looked into her beautiful blue eyes. His breath hitched in his throat. Her head turned toward him. She looked at him for a few moments, and then furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Where am I?" She asked; her voice hoarse.

Haymitch spoke as if she were a child. "You're at my house, Effie. You've been transported here from the Capitol. You've been in a coma for two weeks."

Effie withdrew her hand, still confused. "Coma? What happened to me? What did you do to me?" she said, her voice hardening.

"You were kidnapped Effie, again. This time, we don't know who. I'm sorry, Effie, I let them get to you again, I left you again."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Effie was clearly still confused.

"Effie, do you not remember?" Haymitch voice softening, yet still panicked.

Effie sat there and stared out the window of her room, the only sounds were of her heart rate monitor and Haymitch's breathing. She finally spoke. "No."

**A/N Before you go, remember to please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**It's amazing how much a plot line can develop when you just make it up as you go along. Well, I hope this one does, I'm not too sure though because I cannot accurately judge my own writing, but that's what you're here for! So please leave a review after you're done reading it!**

* * *

Haymitch sat wide eyed for a moment. She doesn't remember. She doesn't remember-how much? The first time she has seen him in over a year, she must be feeling overwhelmed, scared, and ambivalent.

"Effie, what was the last thing you remember?"

She looked around, eyes finally settling on him. Her hands reached up to rub her eyes. The realization that she had no makeup on washed over her face, a deep blush arose in her cheeks. However, there was nothing she could do about it, so she looked away from him, too ashamed. He was looking at her practically naked. For all she knew, he probably has seen her naked. She tried to recall the last thing she truly remembered.

She took a deep sigh before she began. "I remember getting ready for the Quell. That's the last thing I really remember. I remember bringing Katniss and Peeta to their training sessions. Feeling pain for them. I didn't really know what was going on. Then, I remember darkness, not being able to see anything. I felt pain, hunger, cold, isolation…. Alone."

Haymitch had a look of pain that she could not understand. Was he feeling empathy for her? What was his problem, why should he care? She would think with her constant carping, he would have built up a hatred for her, which she knew was always there.

She continued. "I remember feeling empty, like I was dying. I thought I was already dead, but I guess I wasn't. But I don't really want to talk about that."

"I understand," Haymitch said. "Effie, you lost so much memory. I'm surprised you know who I am."

"Of course I know who you are, you're my doctor!" Effie said sardonically.

Haymitch smiled at her playful tone, glad to hear she wasn't completely under the weather. "There's been a whole war. A rebellion against the capitol."

"A rebellion is going on?"

"Has gone. We won. In a way. But we lost so much. The quell was originally a rebellion against Snow."

Effie looked at him, trying to absorb all this information about what she has lost in her memory. He tells her of the war, how it started long ago, before even the 74th Hunger Games. Somehow, she always knew someone would stand up to Snow. She hated the man, but she never thought that someone would wield so much power against him to actually win. Her heart suddenly dropped in her chest when she heard him say, "The capitol captured Peeta. They arrested the prep team, along with you. We managed to get Peeta out, but I didn't come for you. I wanted to, but I didn't think they would hurt you like they did." Effie looks even more hurt. "Effie, I thought you would be safe, honestly. And I've never been sorrier to be wrong in my whole entire life. I promised after they found you, that I would never leave you like that, never leave you to those horrible people."

Effie takes a shaky breath in. "President Snow died, along with President Coin. Katniss shot her. It was a shock to all of us, but in a way, It wasn't."

Effie has disbelief written all over her face. "Coin? The leader of the rebellion? Why on earth would Katniss do that?"

"Because she wanted to create a Games where only the capitol children would participate. To show the capitol all the pain that they caused the districts. But Katniss didn't want her leading the whole country with the idea that she still wanted the Games around. So she killed her."

Effie sat in astonishment. Not because of Katniss killing, but that she would kill someone on her own side. Although it did make sense, the reason she did it. "What happened to Katniss?"

Haymitch sat a moment before telling her. "Prim died in an explosion. It tore Katniss apart. She's here in District 12, but she might as well be dead. She doesn't function, she needs all the help she can get."

"That's awful." She simply says. Haymitch remains quiet. It is then when she realizes that she's not in a hospital, although she has the equipment of the hospital. She asks Haymitch where she is.

"You're in my house, one of the guest bedrooms."

"Why on earth would I be in your house?" She wondered aloud. This silly drunk wouldn't have taken her into his home. "You know, I can report this as kidnapping."

Haymitch laughs briefly, then he remembers that she doesn't know. "Effie, about a month and a half ago, you wrote me saying you wanted to get out of the capitol, that it held too many memories. You wanted to come live here."

Effie scoffed. "Why would I want to live with an insensitive drunk?"

Haymitch visibly winced at the incentive. However, he did not want to get her any more overwrought, he decided to leave the statement be. "I just meant here in District 12." Although that is not what he meant at all.

"Oh."

"I just wanted you to be somewhere you feel comfortable, somewhere you feel like you belong, with people that love you."

Effie didn't think it was possible. Katniss and Peeta hated her, the way she acted when she was an escort. It didn't make for a very good relationship between them. But Haymitch, could he be implying what she thought he was? At that very moment, He pulled out a soft lilac envelope. He sets it down on her bed.

"I just remembered I'm supposed to retrieve the doctor when you woke up." Without another word, he stands and leaves the room, leaving Effie, as always, confused. She holds the letter up and reads her words she wrote to him, very long ago.

_I don't really know why I'm writing this or asking you, but I just have to get it out. The capitol here is torture. Not literal torture, but I don't think I can bear to stay here anymore. I don't have anyone else. Please, I need to get out of here._

Those were her words. She had sought him out. She had wanted Haymitch. How could she? Their entire amity had been nothing but complaining and abhorrence. Had she inadvertently started to like him? Had it been more than like? Suddenly, a whole variety of possibilities flooded her mind; a whole new perspective had opened up.

**Aaaaand that's where I decided to end it. Not the story, but the chapter. Now before you exit out of this page or click on some random button that will lead you somewhere else, please review, or else I'll curl up into a ball in my bedroom and cry. I won't move until you review. So, with that in mind, hope you thought it was good! Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I know, I know it's been several months, and to be honest, I've had half of this already written, but haven't finished it out of laziness. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm so sorry for my tardiness! **

Effie Trinket sat with her legs curled up to her chest on a smooth bench in front of Haymitch's living room window. It looked so peaceful outside, so serene. Little pieces of nature were becoming visible, the leaves enclosed in a very small layer of snow, birds pecking at the ground for their next meal, trees rustling with playful squirrels.

Effie had always admired the natural beauty of District 12, but it never felt like she had enough time to just stop and smell the roses. She always had a schedule to keep, and that was part of her upbringing. There was always something that had to get done, something to keep her occupied. It was her life's purpose, in a strange sort of way.

But now, there was nothing to do, no schedule to keep to, no rules or regulation. She must admit, having nothing to do was relaxing, but would she get bored of it eventually? Her life was back in the Capitol, and if she stayed here, what would she do? She'd have to find something to do, but she doubted anyone in District 12 needed her special assistance. She was useless here. Her skill wasn't in rebuilding a district, or any hands on activities. For the first time in her life, her schooling was utterly pointless. The Capitol was wrong about what she needed in life. So what was she to do?

Effie sighed, a big exasperated breath. She had done more thinking lately than she had done in her entire life. She had room to think now, which was nice, but the unfamiliar notion was exhausting, mentally and emotionally, and if you count the currently recovering state she is in now, physically too.

* * *

Haymitch got his pot of coffee off the counter and poured himself another cup. He leaned back against the counter, sipping his coffee. He never thought that Effie Trinket would be in his house, as comfortable as she is. She has adjusted well, but she was very quiet and reserved for her character. He assumed it must have been from the torture and captivity in the Capitol. Every time he thought about it, a shudder of pain and empathy jolted through him. His biggest regret in life was not saving her when he should have. His own selfish thoughts got in the way. How much of a jerk could he be? He knew he had been all along, ever since the first day he met her. Sometimes he wonders what their relationship would have been like if he hadn't shut the door on her that first day. But, she had come barreling inside his home anyway. She probably would have been the same Effie; nothing can change that… except a war and a period of torture. Again, the memory of her lifeless body ran a shiver through him.

He got up off the counter and wandered the house, until he found Effie, gazing out the window, curled up in a ball, leaning against the wall, her gaze traveling over the layout of the yard, gently dusted in pure white snow. Her golden strawberry locks tumbled down her shoulders, a wavy waterfall of wonder. God, she was so beautiful. He would never admit that in her capitol get up. But without all that makeup, the wig and the ridiculous capitol wear, she was absolutely stunning. Her dirty blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders in gentle waves. Her face was relaxed, natural beauty emanating from her pores. She looked so natural, so peaceful.

Haymitch gave a slight gasp at the realization that this extremely beautiful and natural woman had once been the annoying ugly capital creation.

* * *

Effie jumped and turned her head around when she heard the soft noise from the person standing in the doorway. Her heartbeat slowed when she realized that it was only Haymitch.

"You scared me!" Effie said, a little winded after her startle.

"Sorry love," Haymitch replied, a small smile creeping across his face. Effie looked him straight in the eye, and could have sworn she say a hint of desire and longing in his eyes. A blush quickly found its place among her cheeks.

Haymitch cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for intruding, you looked so peaceful sitting here. "

Effie shook her head, "No, it's okay, don't apologize Haymitch. This is your house. I was just lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" Haymitch asked, genuinely interested.

Effie wonders if she should actually tell him what she was thinking about, or if she should just tell him a false story, something minor so he wouldn't worry so much about her. After a moment's hesitation, she decides, why not? She had better be honest with a man who was letting her stay in his house.

"I was just thinking of how nice it is here. It's quiet, not at all like Capitol life. But I can't help but think that I'm completely useless here,how I'm not actually doing anything. Yes, I help you keep the house, and that's the only thing I can think of to repay your hospitality, but… I'm not sure, Haymitch, what I'm trying to say."

"No, I get it, Princess." Haymitch walked over to the bay window where she was located, and sat down beside her. "You need something to keep you occupied. You are used to keeping busy." Haymitch explained with unexpected understanding. Effie looked at him with appreciation. "However," He continued, "You still need to rest. You've been through a traumatic event, one that you hardly remember, but left terrible scars." Effie blushed because she knew he was talking about her nightmares late at night. He would awaken to her screaming, jump out of bed in a most protective way, to go to her side and shake her awake until she realized that she was safe and wasn't going to be harmed by anyone, emotionally or physically. He would whisper that she was going to be okay and no one was going to get her, not while he was around. He would wait until she calmed down, make sure she was good enough to go back to sleep, and return to his room. "You aren't ready for a constant job yet, physically. But, there are many jobs that are popping up all over the district that need an organizational type person, perfect jobs for you."

"Really?" Effie asked. "Wow, I never knew this district was so… refined."

Haymitch chuckled. "Yes, it might surprise you. The pay's not like that in the Capitol, where you get a paycheck every two weeks. We get paid on what we need, and what is available."

Effie nodded her head understandingly. "I figured as much, especially after a war." She said softly, glad she didn't have the memories of a painful battle. "I don't really care, Haymitch. I don't want to go back to the Capitol. Ever."

Haymitch was relieved, partly. "I know, sweetheart."

"I can't deal with the pain I'm afraid it will bring. I need a fresh new start." Effie explained.

"I understand." Haymitch simply responded. "When you're ready, I'll get a job set up for you, that way you won't be so bored, sitting around the house, getting little glimpses of me as you pretend not to look." Haymitch gave a mysterious little grin and she knew that he knew how she looked at him sometimes. It was the same emotion she had seen is his eyes just a few moments ago. She blushed a deep crimson.

"I don't look at you in any particular way." Effie said defiantly.

"Of course you don't sweetheart," said Haymitch, the grin still consuming his face. Effie turned her head to look out the window, embarrassed that she had been caught. Haymitch sobered suddenly, walked closer to her. He let his hand wander to her face, brushing a wavy lock of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Effie looked up at him, the moment suspended in the air. He finally leaned down and touched his lips to the top of her head, her eyes closed to enjoy this insignificant moment, yet so significant to herself. He let go and started to walk out of the room. As he was almost out, Effie said,

"Thank you, Haymitch." He paused and turned his head slightly to look back at her.

"You're welcome, Darling." And without another word, he exited the room, again, leaving Effie to wonder.

**Please leave a review and tell me how you thought the chapter went! Good change? Bad change? Anything you would like to see happen? Please review! You guys don't know how much I appreciate them! **


End file.
